Yulia
Description "Yellow indolent of Sloth." Yulia didn't join Heitaros' troops because she agreed with his ideas. It was because their troops were always active and there was always more missions for a Special Ops agent like her. She was almost born for this job, as she would rather have spontaneous and tiring work than repeating the same thing over and over again. As she completed and carried out more missions, her reputation was starting to spread. Yulia returned home from an extremely hard mission and because of that, she was thinking about disappearing for fifteen days. When she got home, she noticed that there was an intruder and quickly suppressed the threat. However, this intruder was one of Heitaros' close followers. "The rumors were true about you. Starting tomorrow, you will be directly under me. I will make you the commander of a Special Ops squad." As a soldier, it was natural for her to follow orders from above and do various tasks but this was all too sudden. Not only that, this promotion was quite big and unlikely. "Guilty Seven is the name of the new squad. I am looking for the seven strongest warriors in the Demon World. Yulia, you will become one of them." "Understood." Yulia didn't want to miss a chance like this and she was finally going to be a commander like she always dreamed of. Unfortunately for her, she did not understand what would be in store for her in the future. "Welcome to the Demon Force Guilty Seven, you can call me CEO from now on." Acquisition *'Wizard's Labyrinth': Hero's Room Clear Reward. *'Annihilation': Annihilation S Hero Select Ticket. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly via Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Platinum Chest. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections as a Boss Yulia can be fought as a boss in Act 15.6: Sloth of Yellow Appears and uses her designated skills as a unit. Trivia *Despite representing Sloth, Yulia ironically likes to do work spontaneously to the point of getting tired. **Their codenames were assigned through a draw which explains her extreme embarrassment on many occasions. Gallery Kakaojulia.png|Expression system of Yulia. IconHero-Julia-4.png|'Soldier' icon. IconHero-Julia-5.png|'Special Ops' icon. IconHero-Julia-6.png|'Yellow of Sloth' icon. Quotes *''"I'm Yulia and I will not comment on my code name."'' *''"Mr. Favian, can you please call me by my name?"'' *''"Favian! Stop playing around with that!"'' *''"Yellow of Sloth, the golden flash that pieces the Demon World!... Is this good enough?"'' *''"I was given the concept of a sloth... But I am not really like that..."'' *''"I am of the Demon Force Guilty Seven, Yellow of Sloth... Do I really have to say this?"'' *''"Um... Is there a chance we can do randomly draw the code name again?"'' *''"Sloth... humiliating... I lived an earnest life too..."'' *''"Sigh... Yes, I am Yellow of Sloth."'' *''"It's just a code name... Why are you staring at me like that?"'' *''"The saddest day of my life was when I had to randomly draw my code name."'' *''"I am ready to follow and order, however, please do it during work hours."'' *''"As long as it is during work hours, I can do anything."'' *''"Yeah, yeah... I am Yellow of Sloth, so stop asking!"'' *''"If I didn't have my student loans to pay off, I would have quitted a long time ago."'' *''"Stop calling me Yellow! I have a name, Yulia!"'' *''"Even if I am a Hardliner, I am not interested in destruction. At the end of the day, I'm just a civilian."' *"Uh... can you just call me by my name?"'' *''"All done ♪ Time to check out that dessert cafe I always wanted to go."'' *''"When I got a promotion, I heard I was going to become a commander... Instead, I am Yellow of Sloth... Sloth..."'' *''"A phone call? I don't need to take it, it's after work hours."'' *''"Decision, execution, and efficiency! That is my motto."'' *''"The CEO? He is a soldier... but I think he took a liking to a weird concept these days."'' Annotations Sloth of Yellow is the recurring term used in the actual game. However, the majority of Guilty Seven members were named by Color + Sin. For consistency, 'Yellow of Sloth' is preferred by this Wiki. References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank S Category:Assault Type Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Guilty Seven